The One
by Darkhymns
Summary: (Oneshot) "Super Sonic and Metal Overlord were the true warriors, fighting for supremacy over the other, for the exulting victory...for the title."


**Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respected creators, not me. So don't sue, because you'll never find me anyway. :)**

**Okay, another oneshot. Yeah, felt like writing it down. No real reason. Just a little crappy story I wrote. This is really my version of the boss battle against Metal Overlord from the Sonic Heroes game. Not too different from the actual. I happened to like that boss battle. :) Okay, onward to this horrible story! And review please!**

* * *

_**The One  
**__By Darkhymns_

It was euphoria.

That was how he felt. Pure and untamed. It flowed through his veins like fire, giving him the boundless power of the emeralds, blessing him with their strength. The beautiful gold painted his quills, creating a portrait of the legendary hero with everything before him. He wanted it all for himself, to gather it inside. No one deserved this but him. He was the only one worthy of having it. The same thoughts came for him, just as they have always done when the golden rapture took over. At times he felt as if it would rip him apart, leaving nothing but a hollow animal, drained. The ruby eyes shone, showing the struggle deep within. But he held on to it, making it his own to control.

The Metal Overlord rose above him, white lightning glinting off sleek metal. The skeletal wings, that had sprouted only moments before, beat in a rhythmic motion. Opening the great maw which housed the razor-sharp fangs, the roar of cataclysm shattered the clouds. Jagged white knives flickered in the skies as thunder clapped in anticipation of the confrontation that would soon commence. The red-eyed machine soared amongst the infinite darkness of the heavens that poured tears, waiting for his adversary.

Red eyes met in an everlasting moment. Neither wavered.

Super Sonic tried to control the urge to tear the steel in rabid ferocity, to rip the wires and hear it crackling between his gloved fingers. It moved inside of him, the passionate and destructive thirst to spill the oil so much like blood that flowed through the machine. But he tugged on the reins, keeping the Chaos inside of him in check. It would not do to let it take over.

Slowly, the golden hero then spread out the energy, taken in by the two companions beside him. Feeling chaotic ecstasy, the two-tailed kitsune and the scarlet Guardian let it caress them through every part of their being; their hearts, their minds, their souls. But it did not dare to capture them in its grip. The hero had only given them a portion, a taste of it. All reveled at their newfound strength, but only Sonic struggled against it, preventing it from tearing him down. Ultimately he held the force, becoming part of him. It was his, all his.

The three heroes flew towards the mechanical beast in the storm that shifted violently around them. Metal Overlord's eyes of blood expressed his superiority and strength, confident that the battle had already been won.

"_Long time no see, Sonic! My loathsome copy!"_ His voice was deep and grating, something that came from below the earth, boasting of his all mighty strength.

The combatants clashed head on, a battle among gods, among titans. But it was not of four battlers, but two. Super Sonic and Metal Overlord were the true warriors, fighting for supremacy over the other, for the exulting victory…for the title.

The title for the _true _Sonic.

In that moment, the world did not matter. The conflicting of shining gold against midnight blue was a beautiful light show from above. Soon, the true victor would emerge.

But eventually, the other fighters were not forgotten. As the Overlord summoned his missiles to aim for the heroes, Tails countered with the momentum throw of Sonic and Knuckles' bodies. When he heaved a ship with his powerful arms, Knuckles attacked with his own strength. And the transparent crystals that shot from the machine's jaws, Super Sonic demolished them in blinding speed, leaving a glimmering trail of gold behind.

The battle felt like eternity overpowering them, shredding through their diminishing vigor. The ones below watched with wide eyes at the clash as the storm brewed around them, a cauldron of thunder and lightning that struck at every pain-devastating blow.

Metal Overlord was losing. The fight was turning against him, threatening like poison. No, he could not lose to these pathetic beings. He was the Overlord, the ruler, the master of all living things. He had copied their data, their abilities, and their strengths.

_His_ strengths.

Forever he was in his shadow, always second. He could never defeat him, never win. No matter how much he tried, that _inferior _hedgehog always came on top, always the victor. No, he will not lose this time. He no longer needed his so-called master, Dr. Eggman. He _himself_ was the master now, the Metal Overlord, once called Metal Sonic. He had crafted his own body; every detail was by him, only him. No bumbling doctor, only himself.

The one and only Sonic. He would destroy this _faker, _as the Ultimate Life-Form so well put it. That was his sole purpose, his only purpose.

He raised his massive claws, sleek and smooth, and then swung at his hated rival. Tails and Knuckles were far from the attack, the golden hedgehog by himself.

"Sonic, watch out!" warned the echidna.

Super Sonic narrowly missed the descending razor blades. He moved away from the mechanical beast toward his friends until he later realized the large cut that tore through his peach chest. Little droplets drifted into the sky, forever lost.

"Sonic, are you alright?" cried the young fox.

Sonic oddly did not feel any pain, only…irritation.

The Overlord laughed, enjoying the knowledge that he had wounded the hero.

Super Sonic felt it rise up in him again, destructive Chaos. The golden anger broke free, true cataclysmic force now overflowing him. It surrounded Knuckles and Tails, unleashing the pandemonium inside them that had created the universe.

Red eyes met.

The true fight.

The victor of this battle will be the true Sonic, once and for all.

Thunder clashed, the rain poured with no end. Time was nonexistent.

The three heroes; Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles, gathered the power of the Chaos Emeralds they had taken, that now flowed inside them. It became their heartbeats, their lives. Thumping in unison like a metronome.

Now the euphoria was taking over. Golden ecstasy. All three came at him for the destruction.

But Metal Overlord only saw one come for him. Everything that he ever wanted was in front of him. Their crimson eyes met once more.

All over.

The strong metal that he himself built broke apart like fragile porcelain. The wires snapped; dangling like life-giving veins as electricity sparked. Black oil stained the skies, flowing down the machine's body. The skeletal wings were ripped apart, the pieces falling towards the earth like he was.

And through all that, he saw gold. Everything he ever wanted, that _hedgehog _had. He felt pain, actual pain. Machines were not supposed to feel any type of hurt. But his was deep. It reached inside him, wrenching his mechanical heart. The clouds took over his vision, but he could still see his most hated rival, floating above.

"_Why? I had it all! I am the true Ultimate Overlord, Metal Sonic! I am the real Sonic!"_

His screams resonated in the skies. Metal Sonic had been defeated once again.

Super Sonic touched the golden energy of life that flowed from him. The intoxication of victory was like a drug, lifting him higher than the clouds.

_You thought you could defeat me?_

Knuckles and Tails were beside the hedgehog, cheering with unbound jubilation. But they might as well not have been there.

Sonic gave a wicked grin. This was _his_ victory. He had proven himself once again to that metal contraption, that wannabe.

Later, once the Chaos left his body, he will feel pity for Metal Sonic. He will be exhausted from the battle, and he will have respect for his opponent. Once the Chaos left, he will not remember the wicked thoughts of gold. Just an exhilarating battle that he had won with the help of his friends.

But right now, as he saw Metal Sonic, who had called himself Overlord, become devoured by the clouds in his downfall, all he could feel was the euphoria. The pure and untamed rapture that engulfed him in its hungry appetite. Traces of the heart wiped clean from his eyes.

The _true _Sonic floated among the heavens.


End file.
